See Through
by alwaysbringback-up
Summary: When Regina makes a wish that unintentionally turns Emma invisible, it's up to the two ladies to figure out how to fix it. But in order to break the spell, they both have to admit to the feelings that they've been hiding. And of course, Regina has to find Emma first. Total Crackfic! SwanQueen is endgame!


Title: See Through  
Category: TV Shows » Once Upon A Time  
Author: Alwaysbringback-up  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T (for language)  
Genre: General

See Through

 **Pairing:** SwanQueen

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the OUAT universe. All characters belong to the show's creators. I promise that my writing is done purely for recreational purposes only. No ill harm is intended.

 **A/N: Just a fun little idea I came up with a few days ago! Decided to put pen to paper and here we go! :)**

* * *

Emma thrashed awake to the sound of a shrill beeping. With a groan she found herself launched into consciousness, as the incessant sound kept persisting from her bedside table. It kept her from dropping back into the rather haunting dream she had just been having. With a sigh, Emma just lay still for a long moment, staring at the ceiling, her breathing heavy. And although she tried to remember what had shaken up her so much, the nightmare was already fading into the depths of Emma's subconscious. It was like trying to catch water between your fingers. It was impossible. Emma let out another groan, and rolled over, grabbing her alarm clock in her hand. In one large jerk, Emma pulled the clock and cord straight out of the wall and chucked it across the room. There was no way she was getting up. She hadn't slept deeply during the night. At the very least she didn't feel like she had gotten nine hours of sleep. Emma shut her eyes again, lifting her good arm up to wipe at her clammy, sweat stained forehead.

She felt like she might be coming down with something, and decided that she was thoroughly in the right to sleep in on a Saturday morning.

Several hours later, Emma awoke to find herself enveloped in gentle rays of sunlight. The beams cast a warm orange glow on Emma's eyelids. She stirred, making the lengthy transition between a serene dream-like state and what she knew now to be reality. Emma didn't want to get up. In fact, she just wanted to bury herself under the covers and sleep all day. But a part of her knew she couldn't stay like this. She had to face the day. Emma only wished that she had some caffeine. Mainly, she wished for some coffee to sharpen her senses. Emma's head currently felt a continuous throbbing ache, like someone was drumming on the inside of her skull. Her stomach felt hollowed out, painfully so. And her legs felt like someone had replaced them with lead. Still, nothing could stop Emma's mouth from watering slightly as she thought about coffee. Emma spent a long minute trying to decide if she wanted coffee and breakfast bad enough to get out of bed. Normally, there was no hesitation, and Emma would go bounding downstairs to the kitchen. However, this morning Emma found that she was in the midst of one of those rare occasions when she would rather spend buried under the protection of the covers. If only the covers could truly protect her from the day ahead.

Emma felt strange. She wouldn't have been able to tell you how, exactly, but she didn't feel like her usual self. Perhaps she was coming down with something. Her skin and limbs felt tingly, as if they had all fallen asleep.

With a sleepy groan and a gruff sigh, Emma turned away from the windows rolled onto her side. Knowing what lie in store for her, only made her want to bury herself deeper. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she might be fortunate enough to fall back into sleep. Her hope was that in sleep, she might be able to escape from all of the feelings that seemed to be pulling her apart.

She'd drank way too much last night. Ladies night had been an all around success. That is, until the truth or dare portion of the night, in which she'd been dared to lock lips with Regina.

Emma had never been one to shirk a dare. And so she'd gone after it. Of course, she didn't expect that something so harmless as a dare, would bring forth feelings that she had no place having. But she'll be damned if the kiss didn't make her feel things that she'd never felt before. The problem is, Emma had no idea if the feelings were one-sided or if Regina responded to the kiss in the exact same way.

Then her phone started going off on the nightstand.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut, let out another groan, and rolled over, blindly groping for the phone. Finally, Emma's hand closed around the buzzing object, plucking the phone from her nightstand. But by the time she grabbed it, the phone had already stopped ringing. Emma threw back the covers and scooted towards the edge of the bed. She placed both feet on the floor and stood up, heading towards the bathroom, her feet shuffling over the floor.

Slowly, Emma pushed into the bathroom, and walked to the shower, turning on the water. She then turned to the sink, to brush her teeth. However, when her eyes turned to the mirror, she was in for a hell of a surprise. She had no reflection.

Emma's hand suddenly jerked from the porcelain. She lifted her hand to her face and hissed. She couldn't see her hand. Suddenly, Emma looked down, to find that she couldn't see anything. She couldn't see her feet or the rest of her body.

"Oh my god!" Emma exclaimed. "What in the hell!?" With trembling fingers, Emma groped for the toothbrush, and pulled it out of its holder on the side of the sink. To her own eyes, the toothbrush appeared to be levitating itself, and not, held by her own hand.

"Holy hell," Emma muttered, "That's so fucking trippy!" Emma exhaled. "How much did I have to drink last night?!" Emma picked up the toothpaste in her other hand and squirted some on the toothbrush. She quickly lifted the brush to her mouth and started brushing. It was hard to grip the brush in her hand, as her fingers felt numb. But she managed to push the brush back and forth in her mouth. The mint of the toothpaste tasted heavenly to her tongue.

"Emma?" Emma's head jerked towards the door as she heard Snow calling up from the bottom of the stairs. Emma squeezed her eyes shut, and took a deep breath. Quickly, Emma started pulling off her shirt, inverting the fabric as she hikes it up over her stomach. Emma quickly pulled the fabric over her head and tossed it away to the floor. Then, she set her sights on her pants, untying the drawstring, and sliding the fabric down her legs. The fabric bunched around her ankles and Emma quickly stepped out of them. Now, Emma was left in her underwear. Emma quickly pushed the fabric down with her fingers, letting the fabric slide over her thighs and drop to the floor.

Emma quickly stepped out of the fabric, and moved back to the sink. She rinsed the toothbrush, as well as her mouth, and spit into the sink. She dropped the toothbrush back into its holder with a soft clank, and moved towards the shower. She pushed back the shower curtain and stepped inside, under the spray. Emma let out a sigh, relaxing immediately as the warm water strikes the sore muscles of her neck and shoulders. Emma closed the curtain, with a screech of the rings sliding over the curtain rod.

"Emma!?" Emma let out a groan, and let her head fall forwards, where it thudded against the cool tile as the door to the bathroom was thrown open. "Emma, are you okay? I heard shouting?"

"I'm fine," Emma spoke hoarsely, "I am just feeling a bit under the weather."

"Are you sure?" Snow replied. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No," Emma groaned. Her head was pounding, and the last thing that she wanted was to have a long drawn out conversation with her mother.

"Really?" Snow said skeptically, "Because you sound awful. Did you drink too much last night?"

Emma let out a sigh, and closed her eyes, letting the water cascade over her head, face, and front.

"I'm fine, if not a little hung over, Mom," Emma reassured her. "We can talk more later, when I'm out of the shower."

"Okay," Snow relented.

Emma clumsily picked up the shampoo, and squirted a dollop into her palm, or what she knew was her palm. Of course, she missed the first couple of times, seeing as how she couldn't really "see" her hand. Slowly, Emma lifted her hands to her hair. Slowly, Emma worked the shampoo through her hair, and into a lather. The relaxing and distinctive scent of mint, met Emma's olfactory senses, and Emma let out a moan.

After rinsing the shampoo from her hair, and using a loofa to spottily lather her body with body wash, Emma quickly, infused her hair with conditioner and rinsed it down the drain.

Emma cut the flow of water, and grabbed a towel from the towel rack beside the shower. Emma dressed quickly, although it was difficult, because she couldn't really see what she was doing.

God, it was messed up.

She walked briskly downstairs to find Snow and Charming in the kitchen, making breakfast.

"Mom? Dad?" Emma spoke tentatively.

"Emma?" Snow asked as she turned towards the source of Emma's voice. Emma tapped her foot impatiently. "Emma? What… What's going on? Where are you?"

"I…I think we might have a problem," Emma told her.

Snow was looking right at her, but it was obvious that the brunette could not see a thing.

"Damn. You guys really can't see me, can you?" Emma asked. Emma slowly padded towards her mother. "I'm standing right in front of you." She was rewarded with a shriek, as Snow promptly dropped the mug in her hand. Emma was prepared for this however, and caught the mug almost as soon as it fell out of Snow's hand. Some coffee splashed over the rim, and onto Emma's hand, causing Emma to wince.

"Careful," Emma chastised, "You wouldn't want to drop your favorite mug." The brunette wasn't prepared to hear Emma's voice so close to her.

"Emma?" Snow sounded stunned, looking down at the seemingly floating mug. "What in the... How in the...?!"

David was standing stock-still, his mouth gaped open in shock.

"How did this happen?" David was the first to find his voice, after a long period of silence.

"I…I don't know," Emma told them both. "I honestly have no idea."

"So you didn't do this?" Snow asked. "Emma, could you have accidentally done this while practicing magic or something?"

"No…I…I didn't do this!" Emma exclaimed. Snow and Charming looked at each other, clearly skeptical. "I wouldn't know how to do this. I swear. I just woke up feeling a little funny. At first, I thought it was because I was a little hung over. But then I noticed I had no reflection...and I can't see myself, so obviously you wouldn't be able to either."

"Emma," Snow sighed. "This is crazy! How on earth could this have happened?"

"Look," Emma groaned, "I know that you think that I'm responsible for this, but..." Emma growled. "I wouldn't even know the first thing about turning myself invisible!" Emma exclaimed.

"Okay...Okay," Snow replied. "Think...we need to think. There's gotta be an answer to this problem."

"I think we need to go see Gold, or Regina," Charming suggested. "If anyone will know what has happened to Emma, it is one of them."

"By all means," Emma shrugged. "If anyone will know how to reverse this, it's them."

"Okay," Snow nodded, "Then let's go."

"But before we go, can I have the chance to play pranks on some people?" Emma found herself asking. "Because I would have to be a serious idiot, not to take advantage of something like this."

"Emma!" Snow exclaimed, clearly affronted by Emma's attitude.

"Kidding, I'm kidding," Emma spoke loudly. Then in a whisper, "Though I'm not really joking."

"Emma, this isn't something to be taken lightly," Charming spoke worriedly. "You're invisible!"

"Oh, come on!" Emma sighed in exasperation. "Are you really telling me that if you were invisible that you wouldn't want to play a single prank on somebody!?"

"Let's go, Emma," Snow said as she grabbed her purse.

"Fine," Emma groaned. "I'm coming." Then. "You know…just try not to slam the door in my face."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that's it for now. Please let me know if you're with me! I hope you liked it!**_

 _ **Please Review! :) Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
